Dealing with the Devil
by ckg96
Summary: When Rick is trying to figure out away round the Governors deal, The Governor takes action to seal it. This is what happens when you Deal with the Devil (First walking dead fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is my first Walking Dead fanfic so will need some feedback on what people think as the story goes on.**

**I have been writing other fanfics which aren't finished but will be soon which you can read if you want to.**

**Please leave reviews whether its positive or negative because your opinions mean a lot to me.**

**This is based when the group were living in the prison and fighting Woodbury...So season 3.**

**Enjoy!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Dealing with the Devil

Chapter 1

The Broken Deal

Rick paced in the dining hall of the Prison. He sighed thinking about what the Governor had asked. If he gave Michonne to the Governor then he would supposedly leave his group alone. But Michonne had become part of the group, she had earned her place among them. Rick sat in a chair, leaning forward and pinching the bridge of his nose. He didnt even know whether or not the Governor would stick to the end of his deal anyway. He was a man that was known to the people in the prison as ruthless, tricky and to one or two members he was nothing short of the Devil in human form, and Dealing with the Devil is risky.

Rick looked at the door hearing people walk into the dining room. Daryl walked in followed by Michonne, Glenn, Maggie and Carl. Rick nodded to them as they entered and the adults all smiled back. Carl just kept his eyes to the ground under his sheriff hat Rick had given him. Rick sighed. It had been a while now since Lori had died but Rick knew Carl was still upset about it and Rick didn't blame him.

"You ok man?" asked Daryl, looking inquisitively at Rick. Rick nodded looking at the ground.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about the Governors deal" he replied.

On mention of the Governors title everyones face went sour and into a scowl. Rick sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose again before standing up.

"Rick, I won't endanger your group, I wont mind if you give me over to the Governor" said Michonne looking stern.

"No. You've earned your place in this group and we don't give up on each other, we can find another way to deal with the Governor" said Rick making eye contact. Michonne nodded her head but didn't change the expression on her face.

Maggie Glenn and Daryl all nodded in agreement with Rick and even Carls head had shot up in concern when she had volunteered to hand herself in. Rick sighed.

"I'll think of how to deal with the Governor for now, Until then we need some people to go on a run and to go hunting, were low on supplies and food".

Daryl cleared his throat. "I'll go huntin in the woods around the prison, I think i saw a few deer in the treeline earlier up the east side"

Rick nodded and looked to Maggie and Glenn.

"Can you two do a supply run?" he asked looking at them. He knew Glenn was getting better and wouldn't mind some time on a run since he hadn't been out in a while.

Glenn and Maggie nodded and started walking out.

"Ill go with them" said Michonne "It will be quicker if three of us go"

Rick nodded to this as well. Maggie Glenn and Michonne all left the dining hall to get ready for the run leaving Rick Carl and Daryl alone in the dining hall.

"Can I go with Daryl?" asked Carl. He was looking at his Dad from under his hat. Rick shook his head.

"No, you can stay in the prison and help beth or carol" said Rick sternly.

"What?! Come on, I can give him back up and what if he's attacked by a walker or the Governors guys" complained Carl but Rick still didn't agree.

"Rick, I can watch your boy while hunting, and he can help me carry some things back if I catch anything" said Daryl.

Rick sighed. He looked at Daryl and then over to Carl.

"Fine, go get ready" said Rick with some reluctance in his voice.

Carl ran out the room to his cell to get ready and Daryl placed his hand on Rick's shoulder.

"Dont worry man, I'll watch your boy" said Daryl trying to give Rick some confidence.

"I know Daryl...You better get ready to head out" said Rick .

Daryl nodded and walked out leaving Rick alone again. Rick sat back on a bench pinching his nose and he let out a sigh. He trusted Daryl but he didn't trust who was out the prison walls. He also had no idea what he was going to do about the Governor. the man was a clear danger and threat to the group. He had captured and tortured Glenn and Maggie a few weeks ago. He wasn't about to let him get away with his crimes, but he didn't want to kill him. It would set bad examples. It would set bad examples to the governors town who thought they were terrorists, and it would also set bad examples to Carl who had been on edge about things and Rick didn't want him thinking that a bullet would solve all his problems.

Daryl walked down the dirt road entrance of the prison with Carl behind him following. He watched as Glenn, Maggie and Michonne pulled out the gates and drove towards town and hoped they had some luck to get supplies and not run into anything.

He walked out the gates with Carl before they closed and walked towards the treeline, killing the few walkers in his path with his hunting knife, not wanting to waste the time of loading and collecting his bolts.

When they entered the trees Carl came up the side of Daryl.

"Thanks for convincing my Dad to let me go with you" said Carl looking up at the Redneck. Daryl let out a single breathed laugh and looked down at the sheriffs son.

"Dont sweat it Kid" replied Daryl who then looked up to scan the trees for any sign of life.

He saw some movement in the cornor of his eye between some trees and extended his arm out so Carl would stop and he crouched and Carl followed his lead and crouched aswell

He silently and slowly placed one foot infront of the other and moved round to get a better veiw of what had moved but he couldnt see anything. He held his hand out in signal for Carl to wait where he was while Daryl checked closer. Carl did a single nod and bit his leg feeling slightly nervious as he watched Daryl go behind some trees.

Daryl moved further round and saw some marks on the ground, there were some foot prints and small dents making it look like something had been knelt here recently. He crouched and the ground was still very warm. He was brought out of his thought by a welp. It was Carl. Daryl rushed out the trees to see two of the governors men alongside the Governor who had Carl in a tight headlock with his gun to the boys head. Carl struggled and tried getting himself out of the headlock but he had no chance against the man both larger and stronger than him.

"Morning Daryl, pleasant day isn't it" said the Governor with a pleasent smirk that he proberbly used to trick his townsfolk into trusting him. Daryl gripped his knife tightly and scowled.

"Let the kid go Governor" spat Daryl taking a step closer but the twomen with the governor aimed their guns at his head causing him to Governor kept smiling.

"Good choice. I have a message for your group, and youll have to deliver it for me Daryl" said The Governor letting his smile fall. He watched Daryl like a hawk for the slightest movement to attack,but there weren't any.

"Why dont you go deliver your own message" asked Daryl though he already knew the answer.

The Governor just shook his head and gave an amused but annoyed smirk.

"I need this message giving to your leader Rick. Tell him to bring Michonne to the place we were originally going to meet at in three days instead, and when he does he can have his son back".

Daryls and Carls eyes widen hearing that The Governor was planning on kidnapping Carl. Carl began to struggle more and Daryl quickly grabbed and raised his crossbow. H equickly aimed it at the governors head but one of the Governors men shot him in the shoulder causing him to drop his crossbow and fall backwards. Daryls vision went blurred and he looked up to see the Governor hitting Carl with the butt of his gun.

"Dont forget to pass on my message Daryl"

The Gvernor lifted the unconscious boy over his shoulder and walked away with his men. Daryl tries following them but with his blurred vison he lost them.

Rick was gonna be mad.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

**PLEASE REVEIW ! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys, You ready for Chapter 2! Thanks for the one reveiw! but please leave me more than just one. **

**I need to know what you all think to know what you think of my Walking Dead fanfics or I won't know to write more of them.**

**REVIEW PLEASE ^_^**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\**

Dealing with the Devil

Chapter 2

Rick decided that he may be able to think better with some fresh air. He straightened himself up and walked through the dark prison corridors and out to the courtyard. The sun was blinding at first but his eyes soon adjusted. He looked to the fields that hershel planted to see him and Carol working on some crops. They would come in handy as would the whole field in the future, it would mean less runs for people, which was less dangerous. This is also why he had to think of a solution for the governor. For the groups safety.

Rick looked up to see Daryl walking through the prison gates. Rick smiled until he notices something is wrong. He was injured, had nothing with him, and Carl was nowhere to be seen. Rick ran towards the injured Redneck and took his crossbow from him.

"Daryl what happened?" asked Rick helping the Redneck up the path. Daryl closes his eyes and winced before looking at Rick looking guilty. This made Rick more worried.

"We were ambushed" said Daryl. "I'm sorry man, I couldn't stop em, they took your boy"

Rick took a deep breathe and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Who did Daryl" asked Rick though he already felt he knew the answer.

"T'was the Governor, and two of his guys"

Rick closed his eyes tightly. The Governor had done this. Why? Was he truly that much of a Course he was, Rick just had been to understanding and hopeful of his redemption to see it.

He told me to tell ya something... In three days….the meeting is off….You need to go there in a week...and if ya bring Michonne...he will give ya carl back…" said Daryl who was losing blood from his shoulder. Hershel and Carol ran over and took Daryl away to the infirmary leaving Rick alone. When they were gone Rick went to his knees. The Governor was going to make him wait a week and he had made it so he had no choice to bring michonne with him. He really was Dealing with the Devil.

…

Carl woke up slowly. His head was swaying and felt dizzy. He opened his arms and found himself in a patch on brightlight in an otherwise pitch black room. He squinted his eyes at the brightness and then looked ahead as the Governor opened the door and walked in. He closed the door behind him and pulled a chair and sat so he was across from the young boy.

"Hello there Son" said the Governor with what looked like a genuine smile, though looks can be deceiving. Carl didn't reply to him. He just sat and glared at the man who he knew all too well couldn't be trusted.

"Come on now, Theres no need to be rude, You're gonna be here for a week so I thought I would come and ask you some simple questions while you're staying in here. How you answer will depend on how well your stay will go, do you understand" he asked, but again Carl was silent.

The Governors smile fell. He stood from his chair and took out his small knife and knelt down to the side of Carls chair.

"Lets start with an easy one shall we, What's your name?" asked the governor glaring at Carl.

Carl wasn't going to speak. He knew that when Glenn and Maggie were here they didn't say anything, and he knew no one else in there group would, so neither would he. He wouldn't disappoint his dad by telling the Governor anything. The governor brought the tip of his knife to carl's arm but Carl didn't flinch.

"I said, What is your name" the Governor said, just slower like Carl may have misunderstood the question.

Carl still remained silent. The Governor sighed and pressed his knife down onto his arm and dragged it across. Carl closed his eyes tightly and winced as it was dragged it across.

"Were gonna make a little tally Carl, every time you don't answer I'll add another, lets see how high we can get to" The Governor snarled.

Carl knew this was going to be a long and painful week ahead.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**PLEASE REVIEW ! ^_^**


End file.
